Révolution
by Solveig Eleaz
Summary: Quatre intègre un conservatoire où ses rencontres avec des personnes surprenantes, en particulier un certain Heero, l'incitent à se rebeller contre son père.1x4
1. Plongée en eaux troubles

Auteur : _Solveig Eleaz _

Titre : **Révolution **

Source : Gundam wing

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profit (sauf spirituel !! ) grâce à cette fanfiction

Couples : 1+4 4+1 (puis 1x4x1)

vague 2+4 et 3+4 (tout le monde adore Quatre !!!en tout bien tout honneur ; je le laisse à Heero !) et Hilde+2

6+4 4-6 ( je n'apprécie pas vraiment le personnage de Zecks alors je préviens tout de suite qu'il aura un rôle de méchant ) 13x11 6+9 (à la fin)

peut-être 2x5x2 (je sais pas trop encore)

Résumé : Quatre intègre un conservatoire où il rencontre des gens étonnants, en particulier un certain Heero, qui l'incitent à se rebeller contre son père.

**Prologue:**

Quatre avait toujours obéit à son père : quand le petit blond avait eu trois ans, son père lui avait fait promettre de prendre en main les affaires de la Winner Corp, l'entreprise familiale ; pour ses cinq ans, le chef de la famille Winner avait exigé de son fils qu'il apprenne le violon et celui-ci s'était exécuté de bon cœur ; lors de sa septième année, Quatre avait dû jurer à son père qu'il épouserait une femme d'une famille aisée ,qui lui donnerait des héritiers mâles le plus rapidement possible ; le jour de ses dix ans, le jeune arabe avait encore affirmé qu'il suivrait le Coran toute sa vie comme tout bon musulman qui se respecte.

Seulement voilà, petit Quatre était devenu grand, et il avait décidé de ne plus obéir aux directives de son père. Ironiquement, ce fut grâce à l'une de promesses qu'il avait fait à son père qu'il commença à se rebeller et à s'affirmer. Son père l'avait envoyé dans un prestigieux conservatoire de musique où il pouvait améliorer ses dons au violon, et ce fût dans cet endroit qu'il rencontra celui qui devait changer sa vie.

**Chapitre 1 : Plongée en eaux troubles**

POV Quatre

Papa n'a pas pu venir avec moi : c'était à prévoir, il a encore une réunion très importante, c'est normal qu'il doive parfois sacrifier sa famille pour la Winner Corp, moi aussi cela m'arrivera. Je devrais alors être fier d'être à la tête de cet empire financier bâtit à la sueur du font de générations de Winner.C'est du moins ce que me répète mon père, et moi, en bon fils obéissant, je l'écoute religieusement et j'applique à la lettre toutes ses bonnes maximes.

Je soupire légèrement en remarquant moi-même la légère pointe d'ironie que j'ajoute dans mes pensées. J'ai 15 ans, je ne suis plus tout à fait un enfant, et peu à peu en grandissant, je me suis rendu compte que reprendre les affaires familiales ne m'intéressait pas autant que je le croyais.

Moi, ma vraie passion, c'est la musique. Je n'en serais jamais assez reconnaissant à mon père de m'avoir fait suivre des cours de violon. Mon violon…rien qu'en songeant à mon fidèle ami qui dort à mes côtés dans son étui de cuir, je ne peux réprimer un léger sourire. Ca peut paraître stupide, puéril ou tout ce que vous voulez mais oui, mon violon est mon plus fidèle ami, je ne le répèterais jamais assez.

J'ai toujours été un solitaire : mon environnement familial ne m'a jamais vraiment poussé à devenir sociable. Ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour, et, en m'offrant ce merveilleux cadeau qu'est la vie elle m'a également privé d'un bien presque aussi précieux : l'amour et le soutien d'une mère.

Mon père…mon père m'aime sincèrement, je pense, mais c'est dans sa culture, dans ses habitudes, de se monter toujours distant, même avec ses enfants, il n'est pas du genre démonstratif. Et puis il est toujours pris par ces foutues réunions…mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? ou plutôt qu'est ce que je pense ? Ce n'est pas sa faute, je le sais. Ce sera pareil pour moi. Ne lui ne veut pas Quatre. Il ne choisit pas. Il voudrait être avec toi Quatre.

Je me repasse ces pensées comme un vieux disque rayé. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire (pardon, de penser ) des vulgarités. Oui, "foutues réunions, c'est vulgaire, obscène, ce genre de réflexion n'aurait jamais du me venir à l'esprit.

Ne plus y penser.

A quoi je réfléchissais avant que ces pensés impures ne s'immiscent en moi ?

A oui, ma famille. Mon père est donc…un peu absent. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, non, et puis ça ne me gène pas tant que cela…je sens que mon esprit divague encore : reste concentré Quatre.

Je me demande quand est-ce que Mlle Une va bien vouloir me recevoir…non pas que ça me gène d'attendre dans cette petite salle confortable aux banquettes moelleuses et aux murs lambrissés, je suis la patience personnifiée. Encore une réussite de l'éducation que m'a donnée mon père. Disons plutôt que j'ai été embrigadé oui !!!

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? Deux pensés impures en si peu de temps…cette nouvelle école agit déjà sur moi ?

Donc je pensais à mon père….mes sœurs…j'adore mes sœurs, vraiment. Vraiment…En fait je ne les connais pas. J'ai six sœurs aînées : Iria, Nolla, Alliz, Nibettz, Arelle, Moena. A l'école primaire, je récitais fièrement leurs noms devant la classe quand nous devions présenter notre famille. Ma famille…

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si c'était parce qu'elles ne veulent pas me voir ou parce que mon père les en empêche, mais à part lors des grands rassemblement familiaux, je ne les vois jamais. Et lorsque enfin je peux voir mes grandes sœurs, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont gênées, mal à l'aise en ma présence. Je suppose que c'est à cause de la différence d'âge, certaines sont mariées, Iria a un bébé, elles doivent trouver ennuyeux un petit frère de 14 ans.

Ce n'est pas leur faute…il n'empêche que ça fait mal de ne pas pouvoir les connaître.

Alors que ces réflexions tourbillonnent dans mon esprit, je vois quelques élèves du conservatoire passer à proximité de la salle d'attente. Ils sont comme je m'y attendais : des fils de riche prétentieux et hautains, habillés avec goût et soin de petits complets impeccables.

Comme moi. Oui, c'est le mot parfait pour me décrire : impeccable. Je porte des chaussures tellement cirées que l'on peut presque s'y voir dedans ; un pantalon beige ; une chemise rehaussant la couleur de mes yeux, entre turquoise et vert pale ; un veston d'un ton de beige légèrement plus foncé que mon pantalon, une belle et chaude couleur sable. Pour une fois j'ai laissé la cravate au placard, et ma veste repose en une attitude à la fois décontractée et élégante sur mon avant bras.

Je me suis entraîné des heures durant pour obtenir cet effet élégant, chic mais en même temps serein, que j'abhorre presque en permanence. De moi ne doivent émaner que calme, gentillesse bienveillante mais pas stupide, et surtout un certain charme, que je feins de ne pas remarquer, alors que je promène mes yeux sur ce qui m'entoure avec des allures de propriétaire.

Je suis beau, je le sais, on me l'a assez répété, mon père m'a maintes fois dit que ma beauté serait une arme dans le monde des affaires, je charmerais mes ennemis "tel un serpent envoûtant sa proie avant de la dévorer". Ce sont ses mots.

Mais là je commence à perdre un peu contenance : cette sous-directrice, Mlle Une, semble avoir décidé de me faire attendre. Je change légèrement de position pour ne pas avoir de crampes, qui rendraient ma belle démarche, à la fois souple et assurée, trop guindée.

Et c'est à ce moment là que je croise du regard trois jeunes personnes, qui s'asseyent sur la banquette ne face de moi, et se mette à papoter, parfois à voix basse, parfois laissant échapper quelques éclats de rire, parfois le visage grave.

Ils ne me regardent pas vraiment, me jetant tout de même de temps en temps de coups d'œil soupçonneux. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, car devant l'apparition de ces trois jeunes, j'ai bien cru perdre mon souffle, et donc mon attitude si bien réfléchie.

Ces trois là n'ont rien en commun avec les élèves que j'ai aperçus tout à l'heure. Je ressens le besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit chamboulé par cette apparition, et je me mets à les détailler un par un, avec un peu de méthode, pour calmer mon esprit affolé.

Je commence par la jeune fille, je suis un gentleman. En plus elle est située à droite : en arabe on lit de droite à gauche, mon père serait fier de moi. Je prends mon souffle en espérant que les autres n'ont rien remarqué de mon trouble.

La fille donc. Elle porte une salopette d'un vert citron qui me fait presque mal aux yeux, mais le pire est encore à venir :cette fameuse salopette donc, se termine en une sorte de petit short dénudant largement ses longues et fines jambes, lesquelles sont recouvertes (je retiens mon souffle) de longues chaussettes montantes bariolées, alternant rouge, violet, noir, bleu, vert, rose, orange. Un tel caléidoscope de couleurs si mal assorties me fait un peu tournée la tête.

En haut, elle porte un T-shirt à manches longues bleu électrique. Mes pauvres yeux …Je descends mes yeux vers ses mains : ô soulagement elle porte de longs gants blancs : mes yeux fatigués la remercient silencieusement. Mais ce répit est de courte durée : en fait, sur ses gants se trouve une multitude bracelets dépareillés, aux couleurs criardes. Ses boucles d'oreille sont également vivement colorées. Seule oasis de tranquillité au milieu de sa personne : ses cheveux courts d'un noir de jais. Mais là encore mes espoirs sont vite déçus ( c'est la fête des ascenseurs émotionnels aujourd'hui ou quoi ) en fait je remarque assez vite que de petites mèches bleues et roses parsèment sa chevelure.

Je décide de passer au garçon à côté d'elle : je n'en peux plus.

Si la fille est une excentrique originale et colorée, son voisin est tout de noir vêtu, et semble appartenir au groupe dit des "gothiques ".Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de discuter joyeusement avec sa voisine en rigolant d'un ton léger. Du peu que je connais sur les "gothiques ", il me semble qu'on m'a pourtant dit que ceux ci avaient des tendances dépressives, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas pour ce jeune homme.

Ses lèvres s'agitent avec animation, et il tourne sans cesse la tête à droite et à gauche pour parler à la fois avec la fille et avec l'autre garçon. La fille lui répond avec entrain, bougeant elle aussi ses lèvres…ses lèvres…Allah je défaille, comment n'ais-je pas pu remarquer le rouge à lèvres d'un rouge sombre ornant ses lèvres minces, et le mascara bleu qui décore ses cils papillonnant.

Je repasse à l'observation du jeune homme. Il porte une coiffure des plus étonnantes : une longue tresse couleur de miel, qui bouge faiblement lorsqu'il tourne la tête. Au premier coup d'œil, je me dis que cette natte a un côté féminin et particulièrement ridicule, mais en l'observant plus particulièrement, je me sens petit à petit envoûté par cette masse de cheveux chataire qui semble doué de vie propre, et j'ai hâte de l'observer alors que le garçon marche : ce doit être un véritable spectacle…qu'est ce que je pense ?

Et pourtant je ne peux nier l'évident.. magnétisme qu'il dégage.

Je reviens à l'étude de ses vêtements. Il porte un jean noir assez moulant, rentré dans grosses chaussures, noires elles aussi, qui montent à mi-mollets et qui sont ornées de boucles, alors que les semelles sont montantes. Je ne savais même pas que de telles chaussures existaient et je les examine avec curiosité et un peu d'appréhension. Sa ceinture est en cuir et décorée d'une tête de mort. Une tête de mort…l'information se fraye un chemin dans mon cerveau ahuri. Passons à autre chose.

Il porte un T-shirt noir (que c'est original ), où un imprimé montre ce qui semble être un dieu de la mort brandissant une faux tâchée de sang …oui sans doute…Au dessus du sinistre dessin sont marquées des phrases en anglais :

Kill your time /Waste your life /We are all dying (tuer votre temps/gâcher votre vie/nous sommes tous en train de mourir)

Je sens un petit frisson me parcourir. C'est pas joyeux tout ça. Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par la vie et l'énergie qui se dégage du jeune garçon. Et cette contradiction, entre le côté un peu effrayant des ses grosses chaussures, morbide de son T-shirt, et l'optimisme qui découle de lui, la vie qui brille dans ses grands yeux aux reflets violets, le désir de surprendre qui transparaît dans sa coiffure originale.

Et soudain j'y vois un peu plus clair dans cette contradiction fondamentale qui semble émanée de cet être énigmatique : pendant un instant, à peine quelques fractions de seconde, son regard change presque imperceptiblement et les yeux améthystes reflètent soudain une tristesse innommable, un gouffre aux profondeurs inconnues où toute vie semble être aspirée, le vide, le néant, et au milieu, le malheur déchirant, aliénant, effrayant, et tout d'un coup je comprends un peu mieux la face "gothique " du personnage.

Puis, toujours lors de cet infime instant, la vie reprend ses droits, elle combat l'étincelle de tristesse et de désespoir, et prend le dessus, victorieuse, et les yeux redeviennent rieurs.

Un personnage vraiment intéressant. Passionnant en vérité. J'aimerais tellement apprendre à le connaître.

Encore une fois je me surprends moi-même : je ne vais vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui, pour penser à de telles choses : mon père m'a répété un nombre incalculable de fois que je ne devais pas me mêler à des individus suspects, ou pouvant potentiellement nuire à ma "réputation prestigieuse". Et nul doute que ce garçon, tout comme cette fille à côté, rentre dans les deux catégories.

Je tourne ensuite mon regard vers le troisième (et dernier : je n'en aurais pas supporté un de plus ) individu.

…

…

…

Et alors je sens mon cœur louper un battement.

Suspens!!!!

Premier chapitre un peu court, promis je ferais les autres plus longs. Ceci est ma première fic alors j'ADORERAIS recevoir quelques reviews pour avoir votre avis.


	2. Biochimie du coup de foudre

Chapitre 2 : **Biochimie du coup de foudre **

Auteur : Solveig Eleaz

Source : Gundam Wing

Couples : 1+4

13x11

3+1 (Trowa est subjugué par Heero...qui ne le serait pas? )

JE TIENS A SIGNALER qu'au premier chapitre j'ai mis les couples et les amitiés pour l'ensemble de la fic. A partir de maintenant je ne mettrais en tête de chapitre que les couples ou amitiés du chapitre concerné.

Discalaimer : Gundam Wing, les personnages, lieus et actions associés ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

Je tiens à remercier sincèrement les personnes qui m'ont écrites des reviews, je crois que vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir que des gens lisent et apparemment apprécient cette fic. MERCI du fond du cœur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Musique** accompagnatrice (ce que j'écoute en écrivant) :

_Bad taste and gold on the door _des Hushpuppies ._Do I have your attention _de Anaïs et The Blood Arm ._Qu'est ce que ça peut faire_, de Benjamin Biolay. L'album _X&Y _de Colplay. L'album _Pamplemousse Mécanique _des Fatals Picards . _Matinee_ de Franz Ferdinand ._Grossier_ de Prohom. _The other half_, de Within Temptation

-Non Treize il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant …ce nouvel élève doit m'attendre…

-Enfin ma douce Une, il peut bien patienter quelques instants de plus, alors que moi…je ne m'en sens vraiment pas capable…

Le jeune homme captura les lèvres rougies de sa compagne, déjà largement dévêtue, puis, les laissa glisser jusqu'à la peau sensible du cou. La jeune femme ne pu retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir.

-Treize…il est d'une famille très riche, je dois vraiment aller l'accueillir.

-Moi aussi je suis très riche. Et j'ai sûrement plus besoin de toi que lui. Et puis comment peux- tu penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi en ce moment ?

Un léger frémissement qui secoua tout le corps de la jeune femme fit clairement comprendre à Treize qu'en ce moment, Une ne pensait plus qu'à lui, à ses lèvres qui la caressait, à sa peau douce et satinée qui l'effleurait, à ses doigts agiles qui remontaient son chemisier. Elle se laissa aller sur le bureau d'acajou, renversant le piles de papier qui s'y trouvaient, n'y prêtant pas attention.

Alors la jeune directrice du conservatoire oublia tout ce qui n'était pas son doux amant, et se laissa aller entre les bras experts de celui-ci, sans se douter que dans la salle d'attente lambrissée, le destin du jeune Quatre Raberba Winner se jouait. Un destin qui se présenta sous la forme d'un jeune garçon de tout juste 15 ans nommé Heero Yuy.

POV Heero

Je suis de mauvaise humeur : ce matin j'ai encore croisé Réléna, Dorothy et leur "cour". Plutôt leur basse cour en vérité.

Réléna Peacecraft est la "chef" du groupe des petites aristocrates, fils de bourges, pleins aux as, prétentieux, fils à papa, et cetera et cetera.

J'étais comme cela moi aussi je dois dire, mais maintenant je ne ressens qu'une haine profonde pour ce genre d'individus. Mon père, Odin Low Yuy, est le patron d'une boite d'informatique, et a longtemps espéré que je prendrais sa suite à la tête de l'entreprise. Et moi, un peu naïf et tout fier de l'intérêt que me portais mon père, j'avais accepté avec joie, et jusqu'à mes quatorze ans j'ai suivi une formation en informatique, domaine dans lequel, sans me vanter, je suis devenu un expert.

Seulement voilà, comme beaucoup de fils de riches, j'ai suivi des cours de musique : les riches patrons et les aristocrates, quand ils se rassemblent, adorent faire écouter à l'assistance un morceau de violon ou de piano interprété par leur fils ou fille. Ca fait chic.

Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois où j'ai "joué" du piano. Ce fut laborieux, ardu, et je quitta la salle de musique enragé en criant sur un prof de musique qui n'avait rien demandé, en beau gamin pourri gâté que j'étais. J'avais l'habitude de tout réussir, d'obtenir presque instantanément tout ce que je désirais, ce fut donc un espèce de "choc" pour moi de ne pas parvenir à maîtriser ce piano.

Après plusieurs jours à bouder et à déclarer que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de musique, j'eu une espèce de révélation : il fallait prendre cet échec comme un défit : j'allais réussir à jouer de ce satané piano, et après plus personne ne douterait de ma capacité à tout réussir.

Aujourd'hui, quand je repense à cette période je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, à la fois parce que je songe que j'étais bien stupide, et à la fois parce que je songe aussi que c'est grâce à cette stupidité, cet entêtement farouche qui était le mien que je me suis acharné sur cet instrument de musique, et que j'ai finalement commencé à adorer cela.

Aujourd'hui je joue du piano, de la clarinette, de la guitare électrique, de la trompette et …du violon.

Le piano est un instrument que j'apprécie tout particulièrement: c'est le premier instrument dont j'ai joué, c'est lui qui m'a donné cette passion pour la musique.

La guitare électrique a une signification toute particulière pour moi : c'est l'instrument qui a amorcé ma "révolution", ma révolte contre mon père, contre cette société pédante et hypocrite, cette bourgeoisie qui se veut chic et distinguée, mais qui est pitoyable à mes yeux. Le rock m'a libéré…

Mais l'instrument que je vénère par-dessus tout depuis quelque temps, c'est le violon. Je crois que jamais une musique ne m'a semblé aussi belle et complexe que celle d'un violon, l'un des rares instruments à pouvoir exprimer aussi bien la tristesse, la mélancolie, la peur, l'apitoiement, le désespoir, que la joie, le bonheur, la liesse, la légèreté, l'énergie : bref, toute la palette des sentiments humains.

Je suis plongé dans ces pensées alors que s'approchent de moi mes amis Duo et Hilde. Je leur souris. Ils sont reconnaissables de loin : Hilde et ses vêtements colorés, Duo avec ses habits noirs et sa longue tresse dorée.

-Salut mec, ça gaze ? me demande Duo en me donnant un coup dans le dos.

-…. , je réponds

-Ok je vois, t'es pas content parce que je t'ai pas appelé Hee-chan et que je t'ai pas sauté dans les bras quand je t'ai vu? C'est ça Hee-chou ? Mais fallait le dire enfin ! Oh mais tu voulais pas me vexer, c'est ça Hee-chan, c'est vrai que tu es si gentil, délicat, attentionné, HEY !!!

Là c'est moi qui viens de lui donner un coup dans le dos pour le faire taire. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je l'adore, Duo est un véritable ami, mais il est aussi très tapageur, incroyablement bruyant et démonstratif. Il vient d'un milieu dit "normal", c'est à dire la classe moyenne, le commun des mortels, les "prolétaires, comme dirait Réléna. Il est ici grâce à une bourse qu'il a obtenue pour ses talents musicaux, et aussi pour sa voix magnifique.

Hilde s'approche de moi pour me faire la bise, en souriant. Elle est la fille d'un homme politique allemand, et elle, sa rébellion fut encore plus radicale que la mienne : à l'age de treize ans elle s'est enfuie de chez elle, et est venue jusqu'à Paris en stop et en car (je rappelle qu'elle est originaire d'Allemagne). Quand son père l'a retrouvée quelques semaines plus tard, elle a déclaré qu'elle voulait rester en France pour étudier la musique. Quand son père a refusé, elle s'est approchée d'une des fenêtres de l'hôtel où ils se trouvaient et à menacer de sauter si son père ne la laissait pas faire comme elle voulait.

Un peu extrême comme méthode mais apparemment ça a marché…

Je disais donc que ma rencontre avec Réléna m'avait mis de TRES mauvaise humeur. Comment réussir à garder le sourire après avoir croiser cette fille de bonne famille qui se croit supérieure aux autres ?

Cette fille est une erreur de la nature, elle se croit belle avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond sale et ses ignobles robes roses. D'ailleurs, si je devais définir Rélé la pouffe (comme dit Duo), je ne dirais qu'un seul mot : rose.

D'ailleurs, pour ne pas faire exception à la règle, aujourd'hui, Miss Peacecraft (c'est déjà un nom ça…) porte une "magnifique" robe d'un rose particulièrement hideux. Pas un joli rose pâle, pas un rose un peu flashy et original, comme Hilde en porte souvent, non. Un rose dégueu. Je sais pas trop comment le décrire. C'est une couleur absolument contre nature. D'ailleurs, Rélé, qui fait faire toutes ses robe sur mesure m'a "confier "un jour qu'elle avait créer elle-même cette teinte si particulière. Cette teinte lui ressemble.

Aujourd'hui, la robe qu'elle porte est donc non seulement d'une couleur particulièrement hideuse, mais en plus, elle est trop courte, dévoilant ses jambes trop blanches et un peu grasses. Elle est trop serrée, lui enserrant la taille comme un corset. Elle est trop décolletée, un peu vulgaire, montrant allégrement son soutien gorge orange, jurant horriblement avec sa robe. Et enfin, elle est beaucoup, beaucoup, trop rose.

Et dire qu'elle se croit séduisante. Pour mon plus grand malheur, elle m'a remarqué, et s'avance vers moi en se déhanchant. Duo soupire bruyamment derrière mon dos. Je crois qu'il la déteste encore plus que moi, si c'est possible.

Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais sept ans. A cet âge, on est un peu stupide et on fait des promesse inconsidérées. Son père, le roi de Sank (un petit état ridicule et sans pouvoir politique) rendait visite à mon père, avec qui il devait négocié un contrat quelconque. C'est ce jour là que je fit pour la première fois la rencontre de princesse Barbie (encore un des surnoms que lui donne Duo, et franchement j'adore tous ces petits noms ridicules qu'il lui donne, même si je ne lui avouerais jamais) .

Ce jour là, maudit entre tous les jours, Réléna m'a demandé en mariage. Et oui. Et moi comme un petit imbécile j'ai accepté avec joie, après que Miss Bonbon m'ai promis que je pourrais devenir roi. Depuis elle me colle telle une sangsue. Quand elle a découvert que je faisais de la musique, elle s'est subitement découverte une passion pour la flûte, et a réussit à entre dans cette école (grâce à l'argent de son cher papa, pas grâce à ses talents musicaux, très contestables)

Et c'est ainsi que ce matin, alors que nous dirigions vers le grand hall, nous eurent l'horreur de voir débouler Réléna Peacecraft, bien sûr accompagnée de Dorothy Catalonia, le type même de la fille hypocrite, un peu effrayante avec ses sourcils tout simplement surnaturels. Les deux filles sont accompagnées par toute une bande de fille en robe rose, dans un dérisoire espoir pour imiter leur idole, et de garçons, qui rient très fort à chaque remarque de Rélé, pour se faire remarquer d'elle.

Peine perdue les mecs, votre Miss est raide dingue de moi. Pas que ça me réjouisse, je vous la donne avec joie.

"Oh Heeeeeeeerooooooooooo ! Tu es vraiment très beau aujourd'hui !"

Au secours.

"Hé! Rélé princesse, et moi, et moi ?"

C'est bien sûr Duo qui vient d'intervenir, remarquant que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir. La princesse en question tourne un regard méprisant vers lui. Ce baka lui sourit de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire horriblement faux et mielleux.

"Toi tu es comme d'habitude Duo."

Pour Réléna c'est une insulte, mais Duo fait semblant de ne rien remarquer, et se met à la "complimenter" sur sa robe, sur ses "adorables talons aiguilles", et son "charmant boa en plumes". Miss rose semble irritée, mais en même temps je sens qu'elle est vaguement contente que Duo reconnaisse son élégance. Elle n'a bien sur pas remarquer le ton mielleux avec lequel Duo parle, ni le début de fou rire de Hilde. Moi, comme à mon habitude, je reste calme et impassible, même si intérieurement, je n'ai qu'une envie : fuir le plus loin possible.

"Bon, excuse-moi Mademoiselle Peacecraft, mais il faut vraiment que nous partions."

Réléna adore qu'on l'appelle Mlle Peacechose, et donc après m'avoir lancer un sourire freedent, elle et sa cour font demi-tour.

Après nous être enfin débarrassés de Réléna, nous purent enfin continuer notre route jusqu'au but de notre petite escapade dans l'école, et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons devant le grand panneau. Ce panneau n'a rien d'extraordinaire en apparence : il est grand, en liège, pour que les profs puisent y afficher des circulaires, des mots divers tels "Heero Yuy et son "groupe de musique" sont priés de se présenter incessamment sous peu au bureau du directeur ".

L'administration ne voudra sans doute jamais admettre que mon "groupe de musique" (entre guillemets s'il vous plait) fait effectivement de la vraie et bonne musique. Dans ce conservatoire de riches et d'aristocrates on vénère les classiques tels Mozart ou Bach mais on ne connaît même pas le nom d'artistes de rock tels que Radiohead, Muse, Keane, System of a down, ou plutôt du genre métal fusion, comme Within Temptation ou Evanescence, qui sont pourtant presque des dieux vivants pour nous.

Quand je dis "nous" je pense aux membres du groupe que j'ai fondé il y a maintenant 2 ans : Stichomythie (1)

C'est sur qu'on est un peu bruyants : le secrétariat n'a jamais voulu nous laisser une salle pour nos repet' (contrairement au "groupe" de Réléna, et là les guillemets sont tout à fait justifiées, on peut pas appeler "ça" un groupe, et encore moi ce qu'ils font de la "musique"). Donc on est bien obligés de répéter là où on peut : dans nos chambres, mais la batterie de Wufei n'y rentre pas ; dans le parc, mais c'est possible que quand il fait beau : bref, on est perpétuellement en recherche d'un endroit où répéter.

Mais je m'égare, je parlais du Tableau. Oui, si je devais l'écrire j'y mettrais une majuscule. C'est presque quelques chose de sacré pour nous autres élèves du prestigieux conservatoire, le plus prestigieux de tout Paris, le plus prestigieus de France, le plus prestigieux du monde, le plus prestigieux de l'univers … du moins c'est plus ou moins ce que nous disent nos profs. Si on découvrait qu'il y a quelque chose de plus grand que l'univers (qui est pourtant sensé être infini), ils diraient que notre conservatoire est le plus prestigieux de ce truc-plus-grand-que-l-univers.

Je m'égare encore. En fait je pense que je repousse le moment fatidique en divaguant sur des sujets plus ou moins variés.

Mon destin va se jouer aujourd'hui. Non non ce n'est pas exagéré de dire ça. Je fais style "j'en ai rien à foutre", en restant un peu en arrière alors que Duo et Hilde, tels deux gamins surexcités, se précipitent sur la Tableau d'affichage. Oui, elle est là: je la vois d'où je suis. Cette fiche bleue punaisée sur le Tableau en liège. Les profs avaient dit qu'il la mettrait vers 9 heures. Il est 8 heures, ils ont donc décidé de l'afficher plus tôt, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Mais tant mieux, on avait décidé d'arriver en avance pour être les premiers sur place, et on est donc venu carrément en avance, en connaisance de cause. Satanée Réléna, si elle nous avait retenu une seconde de plus je crois bien que j'aurais perdu mon flegme légendaire et que je lui aurais sauté dessus (pour l'étriper, bien sûr, pas autre chose…non ne pas y penser ! Je sens que je vais vomir…)

Revenons au Tableau.

Depuis deux semaines que j'attends avec impatience les résultats, je vais enfin avoir la réponse. Je m'approche de l'affiche, que Duo et Hilde dévorent déjà des yeux, et je me mets à lire calmement : j'ai une réputation de glaçon impassible à tenir, moi.

Je me force à lire lentement alors que je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

"Cette année, pour le grand concert de Noël de notre conservatoire, Mademoiselle Une à décider de réitérer le concept de l'an dernier, qui avit beaucoup plu au public et aux élèves, c'est à dire un grand concert symphonique …"Heero passa rapidement : ce passage ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il avait plus d'ambition que de jouer du Mozart ou du Bethoven au milieu d'une centaine de musiciens : il voulait qu'on le remarque, il voulait sentir les yeux de la foule fixés sur lui.

"…suivi d'un concert au concept tout à fait original, où un groupe de dix pianos accompagnera un violon et une flûte traversière. Il va sans dire que ces deux instruments seront l'âme de la mélodie alors que les pianos en seront le corps …" quelle obsédée cette Mlle Une, je l'ai vu l'autre jour avec Treize Kushrénéda, le bibliothécaire, et ils avaient l'air de bien fusionnée leurs "âmes" et surtout leurs "corps", me dis-je avec amusement et une petite pointe de dégout : ça fait toujours bizarre de surprendre sa directrice en train de faire des cochonneries dans son bureau.

"L'union de ces deux ensembles sacrés ne devra pas faire oublier la communion entre les musiciens, s'unissant pour créer la musique rayonnante de la vie.." : un tas de conneries sans queue ni tête juste pour faire poétique, et repousser l'annonce finale. Comme à la télé. Ca craint.

"Les deux élèves ,jouant l'un du violon, l'autre de la flûte traversière, auront l'honneur de représenter notre conservatoire aux yeux d'un public constitué aussi bien de professionnels que de simples amoureux de la belle musique" (et bla bla bla… quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter leur blablatage, je me demande avec désespoir …léger le désespoir…il faut pas croire que de telles bassesses atteignent le "brillant "Heero Yuy)

Bon sang, je ressens à nouveau le flot de sensations qui m'ont habitées l'an dernier : j'étais le violon.

Moi, seul avec mon fidèle compagnon de bois luisant sous les prejecteurs, le flûtiste légèrement en retrait, les pianos m'accompagnant, me soutenant, alors que je livrais une musique…et quelle musique…Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien joué.

Non, sans rire, et encore une fois, ce n'ai pas pour me vanter : je déteste les gens prétentieux qui pensent être meilleurs que les autres (je frisonne alors que l'image de Réléna me traverse l'esprit), quand je loue mes propres qualités, c'est que c'est parfaitement justifié.

Ce fut une expérience magique, un moment unique dans ma vie, probablement le plus beau de toute mon existence, et je ferais à peu près n'importe quoi pour revivre cela.

Je soupire d'impatience en reprenant ma lecture. Duo et Hilde on finit et me regardent sans en avoir l'air mais je les ignore.

"Cette année, succédant à Heero Yuy et à Zechs Merquise, les deux musiciens séléctionnés sont: "

Au-dessous de cette phrase fatidique, un petit carré blanc, pour que les profs marquent les noms des heureux élus le moment venu. Et ce moment est arrivé.

Je baisse les yeux avec une lenteur qui me surprend moi-même. Écrits à la main, ces quelques mots ne semblent attendre que moi. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants (mes réactions m'étonnent moi-même…) en ignorant les regards insistants de Duo et Hilde posés sur moi. Ils se demandent probablement pourquoi moi, mister glaçon comme dit Duo, je ferme les yeux comme si je redoutais le résultat, ce qui est le cas, je m'en rends compte petit à petit.

Et si je n'étais pas sélectionné? J'irais sûrement tué le violoniste prit à ma place. Cette pensée me fait un peu peur, surtout qu'elle est venue spontanément. Ca me réussi pas d'être stressé, je commence à délirer.

Je rouvre doucement mes paupières closes, et, prenant imperceptiblement une bouffée d'air, je lis le bas de l'affiche:

"Étant donné que plusieurs élèves nous on rejoint aujourd'hui, les résultats sont repoussés, car il parait juste que ces nouveaux venus puisent passer l'audition eux aussi."

Je reste abasourdi.

Duo et Hilde me fixent avec apréhension, come si j'allais exploser à tout moment. Ce qui est en effet le cas. Je sens une colère sourde boullir dans mes veines. Les profs ne devraient même pas hésiter à me laisser la place du violoniste. Il est impossible que des petits nouveaux puisent être meilleurs. Et pourtant ils n'hésitent pas à repousser l'annonce des résultats que j'attends depuis deux mois.

Je vais leur dire un peu ce que je pense ! Tout ça parce que les nouveaux sont sans doute des fils de riches, ils veulent bien se faire voir d'eux et leur laisser une chance, de toute façon inutile. Je suis le meilleur.

Alors que je commence à me diriger d'un pas décidé vers la salle des profs, je sens deux pairs de bras m'enserrer : Duo et Hilde ont apparemment décidés de me faire chier, ce que je leur dis d'un ton où passe toute ma colère, pas si refoulée que ça.

"Vous faites chier ! Et ces profs à la con aussi ! Je vais leur montrer que je suis le meilleur et que personne ne peut me surpasser! Peu importe que ces nouveaux soyent les fils d'un président ou du roi de l'univers !!!"

"Heero, calme-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…"

"Au contraire, Duo, font chier ces lèches culs !!!"

"Heero, il va bien falloir un jour que tu admettes que tu n'es pas forcement le meilleur en tout."

Je me tourne vers le visage doux de Hilde, qui me regarde, un air un peu peiné sur le visage. Et alors je me rappelle. Je me souviens que quand j'étais gamin, je réagissais comme cela dès qu'on me contrariait un peu. Je suis en train de me comporter comme un gamin pourri gaté, et je déteste ça.

Je me détends, et fait signe à mes amis qu'ils peuvent me lâcher. Ce qu'ils font lentement, comme avec un peu d'appréhension. Je me maudis intérieurement. Ma réputation de mec impassible et calme vient de voler en éclats. Et je m'en veux de ne pas m'être maîtriser. Il faut qu je rationalise. De toute façon, si ça peut plaisir à ces nouveaux de passer l'audition …j'espère qu'ils seront bons, ça me fera des challenges… voilà, il faut que je me dise ça.

Un peu plus calme, je lance un léger sourire à mes amis, qui apparemment attendent une réaction de ma part. Ils ont l'air soulagé. Duo tente de plaisanter

"De toute façon tu vas les écraser ces bleus!!Hein, Hee-Chan-Sama ?"

"Bien sûr Duo. Je vais les écraser."

A en juger par les têtes un peu effrayées de mes amis, j'ai du parler un peu trop sérieusement. J'ai presque oublier que parfois je fais un peu peur. Duo qualifie mon regard de "mortifiant qui fait méga super peur", et il m'a un jour confié que dans une autre vie j'aurais pu être un tueur. Pourquoi pas ?

"Bon, on y go. On va voir ce qu'ils donnent ces bleus? " je lance d'un ton qui se veut léger. Ouf, j'ai réussi à détourner leur attention. Les yeux de mes amis brillent de curiosité, et ils doivent sûrement se demander s'ils pourront "pervertir " ces nouveaux. Par "pervertir" , je ne veux pas dire que nous allons essayer de faire de ces petits nouveaux des pervers sexuels ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Un jour, un prof m'a dit que Duo et Hilde m'avaient perverti. En fait, ils m'avaient permis de m'affirmer, de révéler ma véritable personnalité, pas celle que j'avais endossé pour faire plaisir à mon père.

A chaque fois que des nouveaux arrivent, c'est une véritable bataille entre le "clan" de Réléna et mon groupe d'amis. Et moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir qui va gagner cette fois.

Normalement, au moins un des nouveaux doit être dans la salle d'attente à côté du bureau de Mlle Une. Nous nous y dirigeons avec impatience et appréhension. Je me demande ce que je vais y trouver.

Fin POV Heero

POV Trowa

Je me retrouve avec mes lourdes valises devant un immense bâtiment, que certains pourraient trouver beau mais que moi je vois comme prétentieux. Ces colonnes dégoulinantes de marbre, ces escaliers en volutes étourdissantes, ces parquets trop cirés, ces vitraux stylisés, ces portes massives comme pour cacher de mauvais secrets.

C'est sur que ça change de ma petite maison à la campagne, dans un village près de Lyon. Tout ici est TROP : trop grand, trop voyant, trop pédant. Je me retrouve dans d'interminables couloirs, tirant mes valises qui couinent un peu, dérangeant sans doute les oreilles sensibles des sculptures en marbre et des bustes de belle pierre blanche qui ornent les couloirs. Je crois bien que je suis perdu.

Rectification, je suis complètement paumé. Je croise quelques personnes de temps en temps, qui me jettent un regard surpris ou franchement dégoûté. Il est vrai que ça doit leur fait bizarre de voir la façon dont je suis habillé, ça change de leur costumes-cravates. Ils ne m'inspirent pas vraiment confiance, je ne leur demande pas mon chemin. De toute façon ils m'auraient probablement regardé d'un air étonné avant de partir en courant comme si je leur avait hurler dessus. De plus, je ne suis pas vraiment d'un naturel sociable, je trouverais bien mon chemin tout seul.

Je soupire. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de venir dans ce conservatoire huppé de Paris? Quand j'avais fait ma demande, j'étais persuadé que de toute façon je n'allais pas être accepté, je vous raconte pas la surprise quand ma sœur m'a annoncé que j'avais été reçu. Parce que bien sûr Catherine ne se gène pas pour ouvrir mon courrier.

Ce qui m'a conduit ici c'est ma passion pour la musique. Je voue presque un culte à ma flûte traversière, qui repose dans son étui, que je tiens à la main, ou plutôt que j'essaie de ne pas faire tomber. Je joue aussi du piano : on m'a dit que la directrice adorait le piano, et qu'elle avait mis en place un concept original pour le concert de Noël, où un flûtiste et un violoniste accompagnaient un "orchestre" de dix pianos. J'espère que je pourrais être la flûte.

J'arrive dans un grand hall (de marbre : original…) où de nombreux élèves déambulent, me fixant de temps à autre comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je reste indifférent. Le regard des gens ne m'a jamais vraiment atteint.

C'est alors que mon regard croise trois élèves un peu différents des autres : pas de costumes ni de cravates pompeuses, non, juste des ados normaux. Enfin normaux c'est vite dit. La fille a des fringues colorées et flashy, un des garçons est tout de noir vétu et porte une longue tresse dans le dos.

L'autre garçon est habillé un peu plus "normalement", d'un jean usé, troué aux genoux, agrémenté d'épingles et de badges, d'une paire de converses rouges, d'un T-shirt bleu foncé, faisant ressortir l'incroyable intensité de son regard. Son regard…bon dieu je crois que je vais devenir gay…ce mec a des yeux hallucinants. Déjà le natté m'avait surpris avec ses grands yeux bleus-violets aux lueurs à la fois rieuses et inquiétantes, mais lui ça surpasse tout.

Ses yeux sont un peu bridés. Peut-être est-il d'origine asiatique. Les deux pupilles brillantes sont bleues. Comment décrire cette couleur? Cobalt? Ou bleu de Prusse?

Unique. Ses yeux sont des puits d'une profondeur insondable qui me fixent d'un air contrarié. Son regard est glacial. Oui, c'est le bon mot pour le décrire. Froid mais en même temps incroyablement attirant, comme hypnotique.

Je détache, non sans mal, mon regard du sien. Je m'attache au reste de son visage. Il est fin, peut-être même un peu pointu. Il a de petites lèvres pincées en une expression mi-boudeuse. Son arcade sourcillière est percée d'un anneau d'argent, ses oreilles sont-elles aussi percées, je compte pas moins de deux anneaux noirs, une petite boule argenté et une boucle d'oreille en forme d'une minuscule tortue, et cela sur une seule oreille. Je remarque en autre percing sous la lèvre inférieure : une petite boule noire mutine. Je suppose qu'il en a d'autres, ce mec semble être un fanatique du percing.

Ses cheveux d'un beau brun foncé sont en bataille, mais cela n'enlève rien à son charme, au contraire, cela lui donne un air un peu sauvage et rebelle. Il marche d'un air décontracté, les mains dans les poches. Il s'avance lentement vers moi.

Il murmure quelque chose à ses amis, qui ne m'avaient pas vu, et qui se retournent vers moi pour me fixer avec surprise.

C'est incroyable, je crois bien que je suis impressionné par ce mec si …fascinant. Moi qui ne m'émeus jamais de rien je reste sans voix devant ce garçon. Je vois bien qu'apparemment il a décidé de venir me parler. Je me racle la gorge en silence. Il ne manquerait plus que je n'arrive plus à parler. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Trowa Barton sera surpris en flagrant délit de non contrôle sur lui-même.

C'est mon obsession personnelle : toujours garder le contrôle, être maître de moi-même. La psy qui me suivait (ou plutôt qu'on m'obligait à aller voir) quand j'avais 11 ans, à la suite d'un incident dont je passe les détails, m'avait affirmé que Freud avait démontré que les hommes sont contrôler par leur inconscient. Après cette révélation, je m'étais juré de ne jamais me laisser contrôler à mon insu par cet "inconscient", ce truc en moi qui voulait prendre le pouvoir, prendre le dessus sur mon être rationnel et pragmatique. J'ai lu de nombreux écrits de Freud et de psychothérapeutes, psychologues et psychiatres, et j'en passe. J'en ai déduit qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser dépasser pas mes passions, et donc tuer tout sentiment qui menaçait de devenir trop envahissant.

Et cependant, devant ce jeune garçon aux yeux de glace qui s'avance doucement vers moi, peut-être même trop lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, je sens qu'une partie de moi-même m'échappe, et je lutte intérieurement pour me forcer à garder une respiration égale, un rythme cardiaque régulier.

Fin POV Trowa

POV Duo

Je fixe avec des yeux ronds le garçon que m'a fait remarquer Hee-chan. Je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu le remarquer alors qu'Heero m'affirme qu'il est planté au milieu du hall depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

"Et ben Hee-chou, je crois qu'on a trouvé un nouveau membre pour le clan des non-coincés !"

"Hum"

Les réponses par monosyllables de mon Heechan, j'adore! Quoi que "hum" je sais même pas si on peut considérer que c'est une monosyllabe. Laissons de côté ces considérations hautement métaphysiques, et concentrons nous sur cet étrange individu. Il est évident que c'est un nouveau : ses valises montrent qu'il vient sans doute d'arriver, et qu'il est sûrement perdu. Rien de bien étonnant à cela d'ailleurs. Pourtant son visage n'exprime aucune interrogation, il se contente de fixer les gens autour de lui d'un air vaguement intéressé, morne et un peu vide.

Ses yeux d'un vert brillant sont parfois cachés par sa grande frange de cheveux bruns presque roux. Ses fringues lui vont bien : son jean rouge moulant souligne ses longues et fines jambes, terminées par des converses vertes montantes et à moitié ouvertes. Il porte une veste blanche où s'étalent de grandes étoiles noires, et une ceinture cloutée lui entoure les hanches (2). Ses oreilles ne ressemblent pas autant à du gruyère que celles d'Heero, mais elles affichent fièrement bon nombre de percings, de couleurs et de formes variées.

Voilà donc l'un des adversaires d'Hee-chan.

"Alors, que dis tu de ton rival ?" je lui demande en souriant malicieusement.

"Baka. Il fait peut-être pas de violon."

Pas bête le Heero Yuy. Je boude un peu pour la forme, avant d'aviser l'air intéressé de Hilde. Je lui saute à moitié dessus.

"Et ben Hildy, y t'interesse ce beau brun ?"

C'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je me fasse remarquer, que je sautille dans tous les sens, que je fasse des remarques stupides et embarrassantes. Mais mes amis ne m'en tiennent pas rigueur. Ils savent pourquoi j'agit comme cela. Hilde me sourit gentiment.

"Pas vraiment dans le sens que tu l'entends, Dudu, et puis de toute façon je crois que le nouveau à la mèche a flashé sur Heero" me confie-t-elle d'un air de conspiratrice. Je lance un regard au brun, toujours planté avec ses valises au milieu du hall, ignorant les allers et venus des élèves, les yeux fixés sur …HEERO !!!! Sans dec !

C'est vrai que dans le genre fascinant, on fait pas mieux que mon Heero. Je sourie encore en repensant à ma première rencontre avec lui. Un petit garçon en costume bleu marine, soulignant son regard si unique. Lors de notre première rencontre il m'avait méprisé parce que je ne venait pas d'un milieu particulièrement aisé. Rien de grave non plus, c'est juste que je viens d'une famille "moyenne", bref, les "pouilleux" pour ces fils et filles de riches chefs d'entreprises, de princes et de personnalités politiques. Et Heero n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Mais cela avait rapidement changé. Dès qu'il m'avait entendu joué de mon instrument pour la première fois.

Je joue de la harpe. Ca surprend toujours les gens quand ils l'apprennent. Et aussi du piano. Mlle Une est une véritable obsédée du piano. Mais MON instrument c'est la harpe. Je vénère complètement cet objet à la fois si esthétiques en lui même, et capable de créer des sons aussi beaux, à la fois doux et complexes. J'adore la sensation des cordes sous mes doigts, vibrantes de notes merveilleuses et féeriques.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens font tous ces têtes d'étonnés quand ils apprennent que je fais de la harpe. Ok, j'ai un style vestimentaire un peu space, ok, j'ai un comportement un peu extraverti(un peu? qu'est ce que je raconte moi), mais ça veut pas dire que je n'est aucune sensibilité musicale.

Les gens disent que la harpe c'est pour les filles. C'est en effet une femme qui m'a enseigné la harpe, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi un instrument ferais plus "fille " qu'un autre. Tout ça c'est des préjugés, et moi je les emmerde ces clichés. C'est ma tante qui m'a initié à cet instrument enchanteur. Et j'ai rapidement découvert qu'un des avantages de cet instrument (ça vaut aussi pour pas mal d'instruments en fait mais bon, sur le moment je le savait pas trop) c'est que je peux chanter en jouant.

Ma tante pense que j'ai une très belle voix, et franchement je trouve aussi. Certes tout en moi est génial, mais bon…Trêve de plaisanteries, les profs ont plutôt apprécié ma démonstration de chant, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été reçu dans ce conservatoire d'élite.

Mais mes pensées s'éloignent. Heero a entreprit de se diriger d'un air conquérant vers l'inconnu. Je le suis avec un temps de retard, et Hilde m'emboîte le pas. Le grand brun nous regarde arriver d'un oeil terne, encore plus inexpressif que Hee-chan. Il va falloir que je le déride un peu. Mais pour cette première rencontre, je préfère laisser l'initiative à Heero. Apparemment ces deux-là sont pareils, et puis je ne veux pas effrayer le nouveau venu, alors je reste sagement derrière mon Heero.

"T'es nouveau ?

-Oui.

-Tu cherches le bureau des premières années.

-Oui.

-A gauche au haut de l'escalier.

-Ok. merci."

Alors ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une discussion concise. Le brun a un moment d'hésitation, puis il tend la main à Heero .Sûrement un code entre hommes silencieux pour dire qu'il l'a accepté dans son cercle. Cet échange typiquement yuyien me passionne. C'est vraiment une espèce à part, et apparemment Heero a trouvé un congénère .

"Je m'appelle Trowa Barton. "

Je ne me contrôle plus et je serre vivement la main de "Trowa Barton ", coupant l'herbe sous le pied à Heero. Ca lui apprendra à être un peu plus rapide. L'étranger ne semble pas vraiment surprit de mon intervention, et me fixe avec son regard à la fois un peu vide et pourtant brillant d'intelligence et de mille autres choses que j'ai du mal à définir. Je ne suis pas yuyien moi.

"Salut mec, moi c'est Duo Maxwell, la star du coin !Si t'as un problème tu m'appelle je surgis au dehors de la nuit .Dis moi, tu joues de quel instrument ? "

Heero ne lui aurait jamais demander (il faut faire une phrase trop longue), et moi j'ai envie d'être fixé une fois pour toutes : est-ce que ce sympathique méché est un rival pour Hee-chou .

"De la flûte traversière." Il me montre son étui. "Et un peu de piano, il paraît que c'est nécessaire.

-Ben ouais, Une est une obsédée du piano. Pour elle tout ce qui n'est pas piano est pêché…sauf quand c'est avec Treize, là c'est différent."

Je vois une mince lueur d'interrogation passé dans le regard émeraude de mon interlocuteur .Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me mettre à raconter les amours de Une et Treize que déjà Heero s'avance et serre virilement (du moins de mon point de vue) la main de Trowa. Petit scélérat !Tu veux te venger de tout à l'heure c'est ça !

"Moi c'est Heero Yuy."

Trowa lui adresse un petit signe de tête en retour. Encore un mode de communication propre à cette espèce si rare. Hilde toussote légèrement et s'approche de Trowa. Celui-ci lui tend la main, mais il reçoit deux bises sonores sur chaque joues. La jeune fille le regarde, l'air satisfait .Je lui fait le signe de la victoire. T'es la meilleure, Hildy!!

"Moi, c'est Hilde. Je te dit pas mon nom de famille, c'est carrément imprononçable."

Et là nous avons l'immense surprise, que dis-je, le véritable choc, de voir un petit sourire tendre se dessiner sur les lèvres minces du brun. Cela le rend vraiment très beau, transfigurant chacun des traits de son visage, lui donnant une expression douce et chaleureuse tellement éloignée du yuyien de base que je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

Trowa le remarque, et dit d'une voix où pointe un soupçon de tendresse et de mélancolie

"Ma sœur m'embrasse toujours comme ça."

Mais ça fait vraiment trop de révélations en une fois pour un être comme lui ( un yuyien, n'oublions pas ), et il se sauve à moitié, marmonnant qu'il faut qu'il se dépêche. Je sens un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Un spécimen intéressant. J'espère qu'on pourra devenir ami.

Fin POV Duo

POV Heero

Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec ce Trowa. J'ai la nette impression que lui et moi avons des choses en commun, et il semble que ce soit aussi l'avis de Duo, qui me chuchote

"Alors Heero, t'as trouvé un camarade ?"

Son air malicieux m'indique qu'il sous entend quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. Duo est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, avec lui il faut prendre toutes ses phrases au second, voire au troisième ou au quatrième degré. Bref, moi ça m'épuise toute cette gymnastique mental, et je lui répons par un vague haussement d'épaule.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle d'attente. J'espère vivement qu'un des nouveaux s'y trouvera.

Nous passons le seuil. Génial. Un nouveau s'y trouve. Je n'aperçois que sa chevelure blonde, mais je suis sûr que je ne le connais pas. Je pense que j'aurais remarqué de tels cheveux. Nous nous asseyons sur la banquette qui lui fait face.

Je lance un regard au jeune garçon, et alors une discussion avec Duo me vient brutalement à l'esprit.

"C'est le coup de foudre je te dis!

-Tu vas arrêter tes délires pseudo romantiques. Le "coup de foudre" comme tu dis, ce n'est rien qu'une réaction purement physique. Ton organisme estime que l'être que tu as en face de toi est le meilleur reproducteur possible.

-Hee-chan, je ne te connaissait pas comme ça !T'es un vrai pervers en fait !

-Rien à voir ,Duo. C'est une simple considération scientifique.

-Et l'amour Heero! Tu vas pas me dire que c'est une histoire de molécules ou je sais pas quoi ?

-Bien sur que si. C'est l'ocytocine (3). La molécule du plaisir. Tu en sécrètes plus ou plus selon la personne avec qui tu es. Quand tu en produit beaucoup, tu te sens bien, et tu te persuade que tu "aimes" cette personne. Mais en fait tu es soumis à une simple réaction physique-chimique."

……..

……..

Je crois bien que je baigne dans l'ocytocine .

Petites notes de l'auteure (si si ça se dit. Au Canada, du moins selon ma prof d'expression, on peut mettre un "e" à "auteure" quand c'est une fille, ce que je suis, du moins, aux dernières nouvelles )

: (1) stichomythie, c'est le nom d'une forme de discours théâtral , quand les personnages parlent rapidement, avec de courtes réparties qui donne un rythme rapide à la scène. Mon prof de TD de littérature du 19ème siècle , quand on en parlait, nous a dit "et vous pouvez appeler votre groupe de rock comme ça , c'est pas encore prit .Ca fait chouette en plus je suis d'accord avec lui j'ai décidé de donner ce nom un peu bizarre au groupe de Heero , je trouve que ça a une jolie sonorité.

(2) je vois trop Trowa en danseur de tektonik !!!

(3) vive les cours de philo ! Je me souviens trop du jour où on a parlé de ça, on a finit par avoir un grand débat pour savoir si l'amour était simplement une réaction physique ou si c'était autre chose. Perso, je penche pour la thèse des sentiments, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'une partie de ce que l'on ressent est lié à des hormones et des trucs de ce genre. Pas très romantique tout ça !


	3. Duel au sommet

**Chapitre 3 : Duel au sommet**

Auteur : _Solveig Eleaz_

Titre : **Révolution**

Source : Gundam Wing

Discalaimer : Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction n'est pas à but lucratif (c'est juste pour mon plaisir perso, et celui des lecteurs , du moins je l'espère)

Couple(s) : 1+4 4+1 puis 1-4 (Heero n'aime pas trop Quatre, mais ça va pas durer, no panic)

Musique accompagnatrice (ce que j'écoute en écrivant, au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un ) :

_L'histoire d'un garçon_, de Benjamin Biolay. _C'est quand le bonheur ? _de Cali. _Fix you_, de Colplay. _La lettre_, de Renan Luce. _Somebody told me_, de The Killers. L'album _A plus tard crocodile _de Louise Attaque.

_Concerning Hobbits _et _Requiem for a dream_, de Howard Shore.

**Petite note importante **: je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la façon dont fonctionne un conservatoire, et j'ai donc décidé de créer de toute pièce celui dont je parle.

Le système est le suivant : les élèves peuvent y entrer dès 11 ans (plus ou moins collège) mais il s'agit plus d'un collège à peu près normal avec beaucoup de musique.

Le "lycée", du moins ce qui y correspond à peu près, fonctionne un peu de la même façon : il y a beaucoup de cours de musique, mais à la fin des trois ans, les élèves passent une sorte de bac musique, et si ils le veulent, ils peuvent parfaitement s'orienter dans d'autres domaines que la musique.

Mais ensuite, à partir de à peu près 18 ans, il s'agit véritablement d'un conservatoire, où on enseigne que la musique, et les gens qui continuent à étudier à cette école se destinent donc véritablement à une carrière musicale.

Voilà, j'évite de me faire gronder parce que j'aurais pas respecté le système des vrais conservatoires, en inventant le mien, nananère !

POV Heero

Duo et Hilde papotent tranquillement de tout et surtout de rien, moi je me contente de répondre par des petits "hum" à Duo, assis à côté de moi. Pas que ça change vraiment de d'habitude, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment capable d'avoir une conversation cohérente.

Je regarde sans en avoir l'air le jeune garçon en face de nous. Et j'essaie de déterminer pourquoi la vision de ce petit blond me met dans tous mes états. Ok, il est vraiment très beau, mais est-ce que je suis pas sensé être hétéro moi? En même temps je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne, peut-être que je suis un homosexuel refoulé? Ces pensées me font un peu peur. Et puis d'abord je ne crois pas en l'amour, alors pourquoi je me pose ces questions… Et puis de toute façon je ne suis quand même pas tombé amoureux de ce mec?

Impossible. C'est n'importe quoi, je nage en plein délire. Alors comment expliquer que la simple vue des ses yeux turquoises brillants comme des joyaux me mettent du baume au cœur ? Comment comprendre le fait que je ressente l'envie irrésistible de passer ma main dans ses fins cheveux blonds comme les blés? Comment interpréter le fait que face à son visage à la fois enfantin, gentil, et pourtant séducteur, je veuille poser ma joue contre la sienne, dont la peau semble si douce. Et surtout, comment se fait-il que j'ai horriblement envie d'_embrasser_ ce jeune garçon que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie ?

Ca ne va vraiment pas. Je le regarde à nouveau, en essayant de me calmer, de rationaliser la situation. C'est l'ocytocine, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Ce que je ressens est totalement illogique .

Et alors toute logique s'envole en fumée. Mon regard croise le sien. Je me noie dans ses yeux, j'ai peine à respire. Il me regarde en rougissant. Ca le rend encore plus mignon. Non, dites moi que je ne viens pas de penser qu'il était mignon …

Il ne détourne pas son regard du mien. Je ne veux pas rompre le contact visuel. Seuls nos yeux "communiquent" mais je sens quelque chose de vraiment bizarre qui passe entre nous, comme un courant imperceptible. Mes yeux se détachent avec difficulté de ses yeux, et se posent sur…ses lèvres? Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire? Si je m'écoutais je sauterais sur ce bel inconnu pour l'embraser fougueusement, sans me soucier des autres, juste pour avoir le plaisir de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je le connais (non en fait je ne le connais même pas) depuis quelques minutes, et je suis déjà près à jeter allégrement à la poubelle ma réputation de mec impassible pour lui. Ca ne va vraiment pas. Mais ses lèvres… mon Dieu, elles sont tellement tentantes ! Pleines et légèrement rougies. Il se les mordille. Est-ce qu'il a seulement conscience de la sensualité de ce geste ?

Il me regarde toujours, et je ne parviens toujours pas à rompre le contact. Il faut que je me calme, que j'arrête les conneries .Je suis en train de me mettre dans tous mes états pour un mec (un garçon quoi : pas une fille donc…) que je viens de rencontrer.

Fin POV Heero

POV Duo

J'y crois pas. Depuis au moins trois bonnes minutes Heero "je suis le glaçon le plus polaire de la banquise " et le petit blondinet se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux, légèrement rougissants l'un et l'autre. Heero qui rougit .Y'a un sérieux problème là. Il ouvre les lèvres. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ok le garçon en face de nous est beau comme un ange, mais Heero… ? On dirait que moi et Hilde n'existons plus, pas plus que la salle d'attente, pas plus que le reste du monde en fait. Ils se regardent , un peu gêné, mais en même temps visiblement heureux. Ils se dévorent des yeux. Je rêve ou Hee-chan vient de tomber amoureux? C'est déjà une pensée totalement incongrue en elle-même, mais en plus d'un _garçon_ ?

C'est comme s'il neigeait à Nice en plein mois de juillet, ou alors que des éléphantes roses tombaient du ciel. C'est le genre de truc que vous êtes certain qui n'arrivera jamais, et c'est pour ça que vous ne prenez pas de doudoune pour vos vacances au bord de la mer, et que le parapluie anti-éléphant rose n'a pas été inventé. Et donc quand un truc comme ça vous tombe dessus (c'est le cas de le dire ) vous êtes totalement démuni et vous vous sentez perdu, sans repères, parce que vous vous dites que ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas normal.

C'est à peu près ce qu'y se passe en ce moment. Des éléphants roses (en couches culottes en plus ) neigent dans la salle d'attente. Je suis déjà pas mal abasourdi, alors j'ose même pas imaginé l'état de Heero. Le pauvre doit maudire le mec qui n'a jamais inventé de parapluie en cas de chute d'éléphants roses.

Et pourtant je suis devant le fait accompli. Hilde me jète un coup d'œil entendu, auquel je répond par un grand sourire. Putain ce que je suis content !!! Heero et sa logique à la con viennent de s'autodétruire. Accueillez le nouveau Heero "je suis amoureux d'un petit blond mignon comme tout". C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment chou, ce petit nouveau. Je dis petit mais il doit faire à peu près ma taille. Mais il se dégage de lui une sorte d'aura lumineuse de gentillesse, de bonté et de candeur, de telle sorte qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de le traiter comme un petit garçon.

Il porte des vêtements impeccables, élégants et tout et tout, signe évident qu'il doit être le fils d'un énième chef d'entreprise, roi ou parrain de la mafia. Il faudra faire attention à ce que Rélérose ne l'embrigade pas : on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser le coup de foudre de Heero se retrouver dans son clan.

Fin POV Duo

POV Trowa

Je suis enfin dans le bureau des premières années, où une femme portant un horrible tailleur gris (sans doute pour faire ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux) me dévisage avec une légère expression de dégoût devant ma tenue qu'elle considère comme "impropre à un enseignement sérieux dans un établissement tel que le notre". Après lui avoir expliquer sans grande conviction que mes vêtements ne changent rien à mes facultés mentales, je me retrouve à l'écouter me louer la "grandeur et le prestige" du conservatoire.

Qu'est ce que je fous dans cette galère…

Finalement, la secrétaire m'annonce qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir la directrice, une certaine Mlle Une. Ok, donc je me suis tapé toute cette discute pour rien. Charmant, j'aime l'administration. Elle téléphone au bureau de cette Une, pour lui annoncer mon arrivée imminente. Après quelques minutes à parler à une autre secrétaire, lui raconter son week-end notamment, elle raccroche et m'annonce que la directrice est occupée et qu'elle n'a pas encore reçu l'autre nouvel élève arrivé aujourd'hui. Super l'organisation. Cette directrice doit sûrement être elle aussi une vieille dame au cheveux gris et au tailleur strict.

"Ah, monsieur Chang, vous arrivé à point nommé. Le jeune monsieur Barton ici présent aurait besoin que vous lui montriez sa chambre, pour qu'il puisse y déposer ses affaires."

Je me tourne vers le nouveau venu. Le "monsieur Chang" en question est un jeune garçon d'à peu près mon âge, ses yeux bridés et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais indiquant probablement une origine chinoise, ou du moins asiatique. Il porte ses cheveux noirs aux reflets presque bleus en une couette de cheval sévère, mais la reste de sa tenue, tout comme son attitude, reste plutôt détendue. Il a les mains dans les poches d'un baggy blanc, et porte un grand sweat-shirt bleu marine. Le tout lui va plutôt bien.

Il me regarde d'un air vaguement intéressé.

"OK"

Et il fait demi-tour, me laissant interloqué dans le bureau d'une secrétaire aussi surprise que moi.

"Je suppose qu'il faut que vous le suiviez, Monsieur Barton."

Je répond d'un signe de la tête et je fuis le plus dignement possible de l'antre de cette vieille chouette. Ralenti pour tout mon barda, je désespère de rattraper Chang, quand, au détour d'un couloir, je le vois qui m'attend, adossé contre le mur. Il me fait un petit sourire ne me voyant arrivé tout essoufflé, traînant ma valise qui couine, et portant dans le désordre le plus total mes différents sacs.

"Salut, moi c'est Chang Wufei. T'es sans doute nouveau, alors ta chambre doit être la 34, elle est pas occupée."

Il a l'air plutôt sympathique. Un peu abrupt mais pas méchant. Je décide d'être poli et de lui répondre.

" Je m'appelle Trowa Barton, enchanté de te connaître. "

Ma formulation fait peut-être un peu vieux jeu, mais je sens qu'il apprécie. Sans plus nous attarder au milieu du couloir, il me mène dans une autre aile du bâtiment, ne voulant bien m'aider à porter mes affaires qu'après que je sois allégrement tombé dans les escaliers, perdant de ma dignité sous le regard amusé du chinois. Un nom pareil ça fait bien chinois, et je sens qu'il n'apprécierait pas que je lui demande directement, alors je décide qu'il sera chinois. Ça lui correspond bien.

Nous arrivons enfin à la chambre 34. Elle se trouve au dernier étage, et bien sûr il n'y pas d'escalier. Youpi. Mais ça me permettra de faire du sport chaque matin et chaque soir, car bien sûr je parie que la salle où on mange est à l'exact opposé de cette chambre qui va être la mienne. Wufei ouvre la porte, elle n'est pas verrouillée. Il éclaire la lumière et jète à moitié mes affaires qu'il portait sur un lit.

"Bienvenue chez toi" lance-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Le "chez moi" en question est une chambre à deux lits, plutôt spacieuse (n'oublions pas que c'est une école pour les riches) .Wufei désigne la porte vers la droit, et annonce d'une voix morne

"Salle de bain. Grand confort : baignoire, douche, WC, lavabo. "

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête. Il a apparemment quelque chose d'autre à faire que de faire visiter à un nouveau, et il se dirige vers la porte. Au dernier moment, il se retourne et me dit

"Si t'as un problème, adresse toi au secrétariat des premières années. Je te conseille d'y aller le lundi ou le jeudi. Le reste du temps c'est Madame Coinquot qui s'en occupe, et, comme tu as pu le constater toi-même, elle est très sympathique."

Son air ironique dément ce qu'il vient de dire, et je devine que cette "madame Coinquot" doit être la vieille femme désagréable que j'ai rencontrée.

"Autrement, ma chambre est la 35, juste à ta droite. Hésite pas à m'appeler au secours, ça fait deux ans que je suis ici, je sais ce que ça fait quand on vient d'arriver."

Mais je sens que c'est plus par politesse qu'il me propose cela, et je me promet mentalement de n'aller le déranger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il a l'air d'être assez solitaire. Encore plus que moi, si c'est possible.

"Dernière chose : vous êtes deux nouveaux à arriver aujourd'hui, alors je suppose que vous serez dans la même chambre.

Ok. Merci pour tout. "

Il hoche la tête et sort. Il ne m'a pas dit où était le réfectoire, ni donner un plan de cette immense école, alors j'en viens à souhaiter l'arrivée rapide de mon colocataire, pour lui poser les questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse. Pas que ça me réjouisse de partager ma chambre avec un inconnu, mais au moins on sera deux dans la même galère : ce conservatoire est un labyrinthe et je n'ai aucune idée de mon emploi du temps. Je devais rencontrer la directrice, mais je suis totalement incapable de retrouver mon chemin, même jusqu'au secrétariat. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller sonner chez ce chinois, la meilleur solution me semble donc être d'attendre mon colocataire, et de lui demander de m'aider.

J'espère qu'il sera sympa.

Fin POV Trowa

POV Quatre

La porte s'ouvre un peu brutalement, interrompant ma transe. Je ne saurais pas trop dire depuis combien de temps je fixe le jeune homme en face de moi. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je me perd dans ses yeux, que je caresse du regard son visage à la fois dur et sévère, mais tellement beau.

Je suis de plus en bizarre, voilà que je trouve un garçon beau. Mais le bruit de la porte me ramène à la réalité. Je sursaute un peu, mais je fais en sorte que cela ne se voit pas. Je détourne mon regard des trois autres occupants de la salle d'attente, pour me concentrer vers les nouveaux arrivants. La première est une jeune femme qui pourrait être très belle si elle ne portait pas d'immondes lunettes rondes, des gros macarons style "guerre des étoiles" sur la tête, et un tailleur sévère agrémenté de collants roses. Elle est suivie d'un jeune homme, l'air digne et noble, habillé avec élégance et arrogance, ses cheveux châtains un peu décoiffés.

L'homme s'éclipse rapidement, et la femme nous fixe d'un air sévère. Ce regard va bien avec le reste de son accoutrement, mais on sent un certain professionnalisme se dégager d'elle. J'imagine que c'est elle la directrice. Je m'attendais à une vieille femme, et je suis plutôt agréablement surpris par la jeunesse de Mlle Une. Cependant je sens que c'est une traditionaliste. Autrement dit il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle introduise un peu de modernité dans cet établissement .

Tant mieux, dirait mon père. Je me concentre quelques fractions de seconde pour retrouver une attitude digne du fils de Monsieur Winner, l'un des homme les plus riches et les plus influents du monde.

Je me met sur la figure un sourire légèrement charmeur, mais en gardant une once de candeur et d'innocence enfantine : je sais que ça plait aux jeunes femmes. Et je vois bien que ça marche : malgré son air toujours aussi guindé, Mlle Une a un petit sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, qui passerait presque inaperçu pour n'importe qui d'autre que moi, mais que je vois parfaitement, constatant avec satisfaction la réussite de mon sourire. Je me lève et la salue en me baissant légèrement. La directrice est toute retournée par cette marque de respect, même si je dois lui reconnaître qu'elle ne le montre pas vraiment.

"Mademoiselle Une, je suppose? Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il dit que vous êtes très compétente. Je me réjouis d'étudier dans votre école."

Puis, feignant d'être honteux, j'ajoute

"Oh mais je ne me suis pas présenté : je suis Quatre Raberba Winner."

Je sais parfaitement qu'elle sait parfaitement qui je suis : elle a dut parcourir mon dossier de nombreuses fois, on accueille pas l'héritier Winner sans connaître un minimum son dossier. Je déteste ces exercices d'hypocrisies, avec flatteries et fausses modesties à l'appui, mais je suis passé maître en l'art de me faire apprécier, alors autant en profiter.

"Le jeune monsieur Winner, bien sûr. J'attendais votre venue avec impatience."

Elle est plutôt douée à cet exercice elle aussi, le charisme en moins, mon père lui recommanderais de jouer davantage de sa beauté, d'être plus détendue (du moins de faire semblant de l'être ).

"Un élève vous fera visiter l'école plus tard. Par exemple…Monsieur Yuy, ici présent, se fera une joie de vous faire découvrir le bâtiment. Il est assez grand, les nouveaux élèves s'y égarent parfois."

Elle désigne le brun aux yeux de glace qui m'a hypnotisé. Il me regarde d'un air tout simplement indéchiffrable. Je suis à la fois ravi et un peu effrayé. Je m'incline légèrement vers lui. Il me lance un regard un peu …méprisant ? Comment est-ce possible? Je verrais ça plus tard : tant mieux si quelqu'un me résiste, ça me permettra de m'améliorer au jeu de l'hypocrisie.

Il s'appelle donc Yuy. Il est vraisemblablement d'origine japonaise. Mon père avait un ami qui portait le même nom. Non, pas tout à fait, ce riche chef d'entreprise se nomme Odin Low Yuy .Peut-être ce jeune homme qui me transperce d'un simple regard est de sa famille. Ce ne serait pas très étonnant.

"Dans l'immédiat, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai vous entendre jouer du violon. Je sais que vous pratiquez de cet instrument depuis longtemps, et on m'a fait l'éloge de votre talent. Il s'avère que nous organisons un concert pour Noël, et si je juge que vous êtes meilleur que les autres violonistes, vous pourriez y participer.

Ce serait avec joie, Mlle Une."

Je me sens revivre. En finir avec cette comédie de société et pouvoir enfin jouer de mon violon. Je suis aux anges. Mon fidèle ami m'attend dans son étui, posé sur le canapé. Je regarde le fameux "Yuy". Je dois avoir des étincelles dans les yeux, je sens que je souris un peu bêtement, mais le beau brun me fixe avec une certaine …haine? Ce jeune garçon est bien difficile à cerner, ou alors est-ce parce que chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur lui, mon cœur s'emballe.

Peu importe. Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est que je vais pouvoir prouver mon talent devant la directrice, mais également devant lui, et sans que je sache vraiment la raison, cette pensée me réchauffe le cœur : je l'ai rencontré il y quelques minutes, mais j'ai envie d'être à mon avantage devant lui.

Je sors avec précaution le précieux instrument si cher à mon cœur. Il est un peu ancien, c'était le violon d'un musicien très célèbre, que mon père avait acheté aux enchères, simplement pour se vanter de le posséder. C'est avec lui que j'ai appris à jouer, et j'y tiens énormément. Je sors l'archet, et je me met en place.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, avant de me décider pour une adaptation personnelle de Concerning Hobbits, de Howard Shore, sur la bande originale du Seigneur des Anneaux. Cette mélodie est légère, pleine de malice et de bonne humeur, toute en étant douce et calme, mais techniquement assez complexe. Ca me paraît un bon morceau pour impressionner les auditeurs, en l'occurrence ma sévère directrice, la fille aux vêtements bariolés, le garçon tout en noir, et _enfin _("et _surtout_" devrais-je plutôt dire) le bel inconnu qui a volé mon cœur.

Je commence la mélodie, tout doucement. Les notes volent dans la salle d'attente, l'air est doux. Puis le rythme s'accélère un peu, devient mutin, mon archet joue avec les cordes. Vient alors une petite touche calme, aux accents légèrement mélancoliques, puis le rythme reprend, les notes deviennent malicieuses, elles montent dans l'air, puis s'envolent, je joue avec grâce comme un peintre dessinant un paysage. Cette musique évoque la campagne, le foyer, la joie de vivre, et mon violon et moi exprimons dans une belle harmonie ces sentiments. La fin vient plus gravement, elle arrive toute en douceur. Sur une dernière note une peu plus longue que les autres, je termine mon morceau.

Mais à peine ais-je relâcher les cordes, qu'une soudaine aspiration me vient : après leur avoir montré de quoi j'étais capable sur un morceau aux tonalités joyeuses, je vais leur prouver que mon violon peut tout aussi bien exprimer l'angoisse. J'entame Requiem for a dream, toujours de Howard Shore.

Si Concerning Hobbits durait trois minutes, le nouveau morceau que je me prépare à interpréter en fait plus de six. A l'origine, ce morceau est joué par un orchestre entier, avec une place toute particulière pour la violon. Je l'ai adapté légèrement, pour qu'il conserve son ton épique, un peu effrayant, mais absolument magnifique.

Je commence lentement, mais déjà on sent le changement de ton. Il est lourd, oppressant. Le thème principal arrive rapidement, et se répète telle une litanie, avant de gagner en puissance, puis il décroît légèrement, comme pour laisser l'auditeur respirer avant l'assaut brutal des notes. Il se fait doux, presque imperceptible, puis revient à la charge, telle une araignée s'insinuant doucement, puis le thème principal devient une envolée magnifique, les notes frappent presque, claquent dans l'air, emportent tout ce qui se trouvent autour d'elles. A nouveau une petite pause, mais ce n'est que pour préparer la nouvelle montée en puissance. Je suis comme en transe, je me fiche de l'avis du public, tout ce qui compte, c'est cette communion presque charnelle avec la musique qui m'entoure, tel un long ruban de fumée.

La musique atteint son paroxysme. Normalement, dans la version originale, des chœurs accompagnent les instruments, leur donnant une valeur toute particulière. Mais là, mon violon est largement suffisant. Je donne tout ce que j'ai, je m'implique à fond dans la mélodie, et c'est cela qui la rend si profonde.

Je m'arrête enfin, et je reprends mon souffle, encore à moitié dans ce monde magique qui ne se crée que par la musique. Mais il me faut revenir dans le monde cruel des humains. Je relève la tête, je sais qu'un sourire béat est toujours plaqué sur mon visage, mais je ne peux pas le retirer. Laissez moi rester encore quelques secondes dans ce monde.

Fin POV Quatre

POV Heero

Alors comme ça il joue du violon. Je lui lance un regard où passe toute ma haine. Ce petit arriviste se croit en mesure de me surpasser. Si j'ai été comme hypnotisé par son apparence, je me rend rapidement compte que ce petit fils de riche est comme les autres : hypocrite et mielleux jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il faut le voir se pavaner devant la dirlo. Un petit salaud. Alors comme ça tu t'appelles _Quatre Raberba Winner. _Ton nom à rallonge sert sans doute à impressionner les gens. Je connais la famille Winner. Qui ne la connais pas ?

Originaires d'Arabie Saoudite, cette famille a fait fortune dans l'exploitation minière. Ils font partie des gens les plus riches de cette planète. Pas étonnant que le fils Winner soit habillé avec goût et qu'il maîtrise parfaitement bien l'art complexe de l'hypocrisie : Mlle Une est déjà conquise. Mais normalement je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour ma place de violoniste au concert. Des mecs comme lui, j'en ai vu à la pelle, et rares ceux qui avaient ne serait-ce que un peu de talent musical.

Il prend son violon. Bel instrument. Je parie qu'il ne sait même pas d'où il vient, que son père lui a simplement acheté à prix d'or, perdant son argent en essayant de compenser par un instrument exceptionnel un fils peu doué. Winner fils traite le violon avec un certain respect. Peut-être me suis-je trompé. Il a un sourire de gamin collé aux lèvres. Ca lui va bien, son visage est comme illuminé de cette joie enfantine et naïve.

Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser ça ? C'est mon rival. Non, en fait il ne mérite même pas d'être appeler mon rival. Il a simplement compris que son vieux avait mis un paquet d'oseille dans ce violon, et ce sourire, ces yeux étincelants de joie, c'est comme tout à l'heure, c'est du bluff.

Il se positionne. Si je n'étais pas aussi en colère, (contre lui, contre moi, contre le monde entier) je dirais que son positionnement est excellent, et qu'un certain amour se dégage de la façon dont il tient son instrument. Mais j'ai décidé d'être critique et injuste, et je le trouve simplement très doué dans l'art de faire semblant d'être doué en musique. Il a du avoir un prof particulier payé à prix d'or.

Il commence à jouer. Je ne connais pas cet air.

C'est…magnifique. Duo a la bouche grand ouverte, et je ferais pareil si je ne savais pas me retenir un peu plus. Hilde a les yeux remplis d'étoiles et sourit béatement. Même Mlle Une, d'ordinaire si stricte, à l'air rêveuse. Ce morceau que le jeune blond vient de jouer était tout simplement superbe. Même moi je suis forcé de le reconnaître, et donc de balayer tous les trucs pas vraiment sympas que je viens de penser. Ce mec a un véritable talent musical. Un don. Lui et son violon communique dans une espèce de transe. Lorsqu'il joue, il en encore plus beau que le reste du temps. Je doit bien m'avouer qu'il me fait un certain effet.

Ce sourire, et cet air rêveur qu'il abordait pendant son morceau, montrent bien sa véritable passion pour la musique. Ce n'est pas faux. Sa mélodie légère était tellement vibrante que même moi je me sens relaxé. C'est le genre de musique qui vous rend joyeux quand vous l'écouté. D'ailleurs, sur la figure de Duo s'étale un grand sourire ravi. Lui aussi est séduit par la charme magnétique qui se dégage du musicien en plein exercice de son art.

Mais le jeune musicien ne relève pas la tête vers nous, et entame presque aussitôt un deuxième morceau. Son visage se fait grave et sérieux, très concentré. La deuxième mélodie est angoissante, et il joue tellement bien que je sens monter en moins une inquiétude, contrastant avec le sentiment de joie bizarre, de plénitude, qui m'envahissait avant. Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Finalement, je peux bien ressentir de la haine pour lui : il est un rival très sérieux pour la place de violoniste.

Je suis tellement mal à l'aise en pensant à quel point je suis malgré moi attiré par lui qu'il est tellement plus simple de le haïr. De le traiter de petit salaud, de fils à papa, de le voir comme un concurrent qui ne veut que mon malheur. Et c'est ce que je fais.

C'est ça, joue, montre toi, fais ton joli sourire mielleux et faux à la directrice. Petit prétentieux : un morceau ne suffit pas, il faut que tu en joues deux pour monter ta force. C'est dégueulasse comme stratégie. Sale tricheur.

Tu es trop doué. Je te hais.

Je te hais tellement.

Presque autant que je t'aime.

Fin POV Heero

POV Duo

Je suis sur le cul. Je sais, c'est pas très beau comme expression, mais ça représente assez bien mon état d'esprit. Ce morceau était tout simplement…g-é-n-i-a-l. On voit bien la passion qui anime le petit nouveau. Je suis charmé par le magnétisme qu'il dégage, c'est impressionnant de voir à quel point ce garçon qui a l'air tout fragile dégage une impression de force quand il joue.

Le sourire qui est toujours présent sur ses lèvres le rend encore plus beau qu'avant. Il émane de lui une certaine lumière, une auréole presque divine. Là, tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller lui parler, de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui demander de devenir mon ami, et de me jouer une mélodie, n'importe laquelle, juste pour le plaisir de le voir et de l'entendre jouer, communiquer avec son violon de la plus belle des façons.

Mais dans l'immédiat, j'ai un sérieux problème, absolument prioritaire : qui ne sentirait pas les ondes de haine pure qui émanent de Hee-chan ? C'est vrai que le charmant blondinet avec qui je voulais le caser se révèle être un rival très sérieux pour la place de violoniste. Je sais à quel point il tient à cette place : quand on en parle, le masque qu'il porte presque en permanence se fissure et laisse entrevoir le Heero passionné qu'il est vraiment. La petite scène de toute à l'heure, devant le tableau d'affichage, montre bien que c'est un projet qui lui tient vraiment à cœur. Il est prêt à tout pour être le violoniste à ce concert.

C'est franchement dommage que l'élu de mon Heero soit violoniste, et donc un rival : ça aurait été niquel s'il avait été flûtiste. Ils auraient fait le plus beau des duos, et, au cours des répétitions, une amitié tendre et belle se serait développée entre eux, pour aboutir à un amour passionné, ignorant les règles de la société. Je me fais un peu des films là je crois. Ça va pas être facile de les caser ensemble.

Hee-chan semble vraiment très très furax. Le nouveau … Quatre je crois, rouvre les yeux, et nous regarde vaguement, comme si il ne nous voyait pas. Il repose avec précaution son violon et son archet dans l'étui de cuir, puis se concentre sur la directrice. La pauvre est en état de choc : elle s'était sans doute préparée à devoir féliciter pour de faux un fils à papa sans aucun don, et voilà qu'elle se retrouve face à un talent véritable. Elle semble de remettre un peu et réfléchir. Quatre est planté devant elle, comme attendant sa sentence.

"Et bien je dois dire que vous m'avez impressionnée. Mais je ne peux pas décider comme cela de vous donner la place de violoniste. A vrai dire, moi et le conseil du conservatoire pensions donner cette place à Monsieur Yuy, qui avait été brillant l'an dernier."

Mlle Une évite de le regarder, et elle fait bien, car elle aurait été foudroyée sur place. Heero semble d'une part heureux d'avoir été choisi, et en même temps un peu effrayé par l'emploi du passé et la possibilité de se faire éjecter de son siège. Du moins, je pense que c'est ce qu'il ressent car son visage est un océan de calme sérieux, où plane tout de même un touche de fureur destiné à Mlle Une. Ou peut-être même destiné au pauvre petit nouveau. Zut, ma belle histoire d'amour idéalisée semble bien en péril.

"Que diriez vous d'un duel? "

C'est Heero qui vient de parler, et son ton est un peu effrayant. On se croirait au Moyen-Age : un duel? Rien que ça. Où as-tu cachée ton épée Hee-chan? Il faut dire qu'il a réellement la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de provoquer son adversaire pour un combat à mort. Et le blond l'a bien compris. Il se tourne vers Hee-chan en ignorant totalement la directrice, qui n'a pas le temps de répliquer, et le regarde avec un air de défit.

"Ce serait avec plaisir Monsieur Yuy."

Les regards qu'ils échangent sont véritablement inquiétants. Rien n'existe à part eux. Il sont dans leur petit monde. Toute à l'heure, ils partageaient des regards pleins d'admiration et d'attirance l'un pour l'autre, mais maintenant tout n'est que défit, arrogance contre arrogance. Ils sont tous les deux persuadé d'être meilleur que l'autre, et se jaugent tels deux combattants près à fondre l'un sur l'autre.

La directrice, perdant un peu de son habituel calme olympien, intervient

"Mr Yuy, vous n'avez qu'a nous jouer quelque chose, et je déciderais."

Une lueur de triomphe brille dans les yeux d'Heero. Il se voit sans doute déjà gagnant, acclamé sous le feu des projecteurs. Moi je dirais qu'il vend la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Le jeune Winner n'a pas vraiment l'air inquiet. Mais lui aussi a un peu trop confiance en ses capacités. Il n'a jamais entendu Hee-chan jouer du violon, et c'est pourtant quelque chose qui vaut le détour. Vas-y Hee-chou, montre lui ce que tu as dans les tripes !!

"Mon violon est malheureusement resté dans ma chambre."

Merde.

"Mais si Duo court jusqu'à notre chambre, ça ne devrais pas poser de problème ."

Double merde. Je le regarde, indigné. Quoi ? Il veut me faire courir les quatre étages (sans ascenseurs bien sûr) jusqu'à la chambre, et louper un grand moment dans la vie de mon Heero, en proie à des émotions trop dangereuses pour lui ?

Ok j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais bon, ça fait légèrement chier de me taper les quatre étages pour un violon. Y'en a plein la salle de musique bon sang! Mais je sais déjà ce que me répondrais Heero, ce que répondrais à peu près tout musicien en fait : "je ne joue que avec MON instrument, c'est avec lui que je suis le meilleur". Je comprends ces sentiments et je les respecte, c'est pourquoi j'accepte avec un petit sourire, où pointe quand même mon agacement, d'aller chercher ce fichu violon.

Avant de sortir, je glisse à l'oreille (la droite, celle avec six percings ) de Heero

"Essaie de tuer personne avant mon retour. Je me dépêche. "

Sans attendre sa réaction, je me sauve de la salle d'attente à l'atmosphère étouffante, compatissant pour ma pauvre Hildy coincée entre un Heero remonté à bloc, son coup de foudre (en fait son plus grand rival) près à en découdre, et une directrice un peu paumée mais qui reste digne et sévère.

Je cours dans les couloirs, ignorant les regards surpris des élèves, mais souriant en pensant qu'ils doivent tous me suivre du regard, hypnotisés par la danse obsédante de ma natte flottant dans mon dos. Je sais l'effet que je fais aux autres. Mais au bout de deux étages, monter les marches deux par deux commence à devenir sérieusement fatiguant, et je m'arrête quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de repartir.

Je ne comprendrais jamais la logique de la numérotation des chambres : au dernier étage (le quatrième) les chambres sont numérotés de 1 à 55, alors qu'aux étages précédents, elles portent des lettres. Par exemple Hilde a la chambre B (deuxième étage) f (fille ) 12 (douzième du nom). Et bien sûr le premier étage porte la lettre E, le deuxième B, et le troisième A. Ne chercher pas la logique. De même que certaines salles, "tombées dans un vide intersidéral"(1), se suivent pas l'ordre normal de numérotation, et au deuxième étage, la chambre B f 21 est à côté de la B f 01. Certaines chambres n'existent même carrément pas : la A g (garçon) 24, la 12 ou encore la 34 sont portées disparues.

Bref, sur ces considérations, j'arrive enfin devant ma chambre. Bien sûr ma clé est tout au fond d'une des mes nombreuses poches, et il me faut plusieurs minutes avant de dénicher ces putain de clefs à la noix (amen). J'ai largement le temps de remarquer, plus loin dans le couloir, le grand brun"yuyien" rencontré dans le hall, qui est planté telle une statue devant la porte de la chambre de Wufei, semblant trouvé à cette porte (somme tout assez banale) un intérêt tout particulier (les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas : si ce mec aime les portes…je suis très tolérant) .

Hésitant quelques secondes, je décide finalement d'aller voir ce qu'y arrive à ce charmant nouveau. Pardonne moi Hee-chan …

Mais avant que je n'ai pu parvenir à lui le nouveau est rejoint par un autre élève, que je connais malheureusement assez bien. Ce "charmant" individu a un effet l'immense honneur d'être le frère aîné de Rélé la pouf, mais si les cheveux de sa sœur sont d'un horrible blond sale, les siens sont d'une belle couleur platine, et tombe dans son dos en une cascade miroitante, qu'il fait jouer avec une nonchalance feinte. Un jour, Heero m'a dit que nous avions une manie commune : jouer de l'effet que produit nos cheveux sur les gens. Mais chez moi, ce n'est que pour m'amuser, pour ricaner des autres dans leurs dos en sachant parfaitement que ces petits bourgeois prétentieux se sentent tout chose en regardant la masse luisante et obsédante de ma tresse qui se balance telle la queue d'un félin, gracieux et dangereux.

Du moins c'est ce que me dis dans mes délires sur ma petite personne !!

Mais lui …C'est différent. Ce mec agit cool, il fait comme s'il était gentil avec tout le monde, agréable et plein d'esprit. Mais en vérité…Je déteste les gens faux, pour moi il n'y a rien de plus important que d'être naturel, d'agir en étant conforme à soi-même. C'est pour cela que je hais les lèches bottes, les HYPOCRITES. Voilà le fléau des adultes : le monde de l'enfance est un monde cruel, où chacun dit ce qu'il pense : un univers cruel mais sincère. Les adultes…ils disent qu'il faut être "diplomatique", pour vivre en société, mais ils mentent en permanence. Moi je préfère mille fois vivre dans un monde d'enfants.

J'espère sincèrement qu'on arrivera à faire passer Quatre dans notre camp (je résonne en logique de guerre, ça fait un peu peur…)pour l'instant, c'est un jeune arrogant qui se contente de suivre à la lettre les ordres de son père, mais j'espère bien changer cela. Mais pour Milliardo Peacecraft, c'est foutu d'avance. Parce que ce désagréable personnage n'est pas un innocent quelque peu embrigadé par sa riche famille : non, ce mec est un connard, un vrai.

Il porte un costard d'une belle couleur rouge foncé : contrairement à sa sœur qui est une complète idiote, et s'entête à porter cette horrible couleur rose, son frère est d'une intelligence redoutable, il se comporte et s'habille avec goût, cela bien sûr dans l'unique but de se faire admirer par les autres, prenant ainsi pouvoir sur les esprits. Et cet espèce de dictateur en puissance s'approche du sympathique brun rencontré tout à l'heure,"Trowa Barton".

Duo Maxwell se doit de réagir. Je m'avance vers eux. Milliardo est déjà arrivé et, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres, il a entamé une discussion avec Trowa, ou plutôt il parle quelque peu tout seul, le brun restant silencieux et impassible. Je me colle un grand sourire sur le visage, et j'approche en sautillant gaiement. Je saute à moitié sur cet être répugnant, manquant de le renverser.

"Millo, mon pote! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?T'as rencontré Tro ? Il est chou, non ? Ah Trowa, mon ami, tu te souviens de moi? J'étais avec Heero, on s'est vu tout à l'heure !"

Trowa a un vague air surpris, mais sur le visage de Milliardo, c'est la peur qui l'emporte. Ce petit aristocrate a une peur bleue de Heero. Il est un peu "herrophobe".Avant, Milliardo était véritablement mon bourreau, me terrifiant chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Même aujourd'hui, même si je ne le montre pas, j'ai encore peur de lui. Mais tout a changé avec l'arrivée de mon sauveur, j'ai bien sûr nommé le grand Heero, terreur des persécuteurs !

Après une suite d'évènements divers, Hee-chan a foutu une belle raclée à Peacecraft junior, et depuis celui-ci me laisse tranquille et évite Heero comme la peste. Il ne faut donc pas s'inquiéter de voir le teint parfait de Millo devenir un peu blême à la simple évocation du nom de mon ami.

Celui-ci me regarde de haut, comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte misérable. Rien à foutre. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il fiche le camp, et vite, Hee-chan doit commencer à s'impatienter. Finalement, voyant que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger, il m'adresse un regard dédaigneux, puis s'attarde sur Trowa, lui demandait

"Si tu as un problème quelconque, tu peux venir me voir, je te conseillerais avec plaisir."

En disant, "problème quelconque "il m'a jeté un regard insistant, comme si j'étais le problème en question. Mais Trowa ne semble pas très réactif à sa proposition, et lui répond simplement

"Merci"

Il a dit cela d'un air tellement morne qu'on voit bien qu'il n'est pas sincère, mais cela suffit à Peacecraft, et il s'éloigne en lançant un sourire dentifrice à Trowa. Et alors une idée me vient à l'esprit.

"Dis moi, t'es pas encore aller voir Mlle Une, n'est-ce pas?"

Fin POV Duo

POV Heero

Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique? Envoyer Duo n'étais pas une bonne idée, il a sûrement dut trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler dans les couloirs, tel que je le connais. Et moi je suis coincé là. Sentant que je suis quelque peu énervé, Hilde ne m'adresse pas la parole, et est perdue dans la contemplation du blond.

Celui-ci discute d'un ton léger avec la directrice, qui lui répond sèchement, mais je sens son cœur de femme (et oui, Mlle Une a un cœur ) se réveiller face à ce charmant garçon aux si bonnes manières, et aux joues rondes le faisant presque ressemblé à un enfant, ou à une fille, si on s'attarde sur ses grands yeux turquoises ou sur ses lèvres pleines. Il me fait un peu (un peu seulement ) penser à Duo, ils ont la même beauté gracieuse et pourtant forte. Parce que le petit nouveau n'est pas seulement "petit" : à le voir discuter ainsi avec le directrice, on s'aperçoit qu'il fait partie de ces enfants parachutés trop tout dans un monde d'adultes.

Je rêve ou je suis en train de le plaindre, de lui trouver du charme? Il faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite. Où sont passées mes belles résolutions de m'en faire un rival? Est-ce que ne pensais pas il y a encore quelques minutes qu'il était détestable? Oui, mais comment résister à ce sourire…

Il faut que je sois ferme, que j'enracine ma haine pour lui au plus profond de mon cœur. Ne pas se laisser attendrir, ne pas se faire avoir par lui. Je veux cette place de violoniste plus que tout au monde, je ferais tout pour l'obtenir, il va voir à quel point c'était présomptueux de sa part de croire qu'il pourrait gagner si facilement.

Si ça continue je vais aller chercher Duo moi-même et le ramener ! J'en ai marre, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Juste au moment où je pense très sérieusement à me lever et à partir en courant chercher mon "ami" (ce traître !), celui-ci arrive, mon étui à violon à la main, et suivit du brun rencontré tout à l'heure, Trowa Barton. Mon ressentiment contre Duo fond comme neige au soleil, tant je suis soulagé de le voir enfin arriver.

Je voudrait lui lancer une remarque pas très aimable, mais après tout c'est Duo, on ne le refera pas…Il me regarde avec triomphe, tout content d'avoir accompli sa tâche.

J'ouvre mon étui avec délice : ma contre-attaque va commencer…

Fin POV Heero

**A suivre…**

Petite remarque :

(1) expérience vécue !!!dans ma fac, les salles certaines salles sont tombées dans un espace intersidéral …inquiétant…


End file.
